


Rose of Winter

by M0N



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama, Evil!Noblesse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M-21!Stripper, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0N/pseuds/M0N
Summary: Apabila musim dingin memiliki bentuk manusia, maka sosok itu merupakan perwujudan yang sempurna. Dingin, misterius, indah, tentram, sekaligus berbahaya di waktu yang sama. Dan, apabila memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang masa lalunya, M21 pasti akan mengikuti arus takdir yang sama, lalu kembali berakhir dalam genggaman Raizel. [Dark Romance, RaiM-21]
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/M-21 (Noblesse)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Rose of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-publish dari FFN.

**_Rose of Winter_ **

M-21 memang bukan nama aslinya, tapi lelaki berambut abu-abu ini lebih familier dipanggil begitu.

Ia masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana sebutan itu didapatnya, dan entah sejak kapan yang bersangkutan lebih suka mengenalkan dirinya menggunakan _codename_ tersebut. Lagipula, di tempatnya bekerja memang tidak sebaiknya menggunakan identitas asli, hal ini berguna untuk menjauhi masalah – sangat mungkin bertemu dengan bajingan yang mengenalinya, dan drama konyol pun terjadi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan, M-21 memiliki beberapa _profesi_ di lingkungan yang sama. Gemerlap dunia gelap sudah menjadi bagian dirinya, dan dia sama sekali tak punya penyesalan karena itu semua demi bertahan hidup. Orang mulia mana yang mau memberikan uang, makanan, tempat tinggal gratis, serta biaya pendidikan tanpa mengharapkan imbalan?

Pada hari Senin sampai Jum’at, pemuda ini akan mengenakan setelan rapi khas bartender profesional. Meracik minuman beralkohol untuk para tamu yang datang menghambur-hamburkan uang di meja judi, dan ada waktu tertentu _shift_ -nya berpindah ke bar atau restoran. Akan tetapi ketika Sabtu malam tiba, wajahnya yang tampan ditutupi _make-up_ , _wig_ menyembunyikan rambut, dan pakaian seksi bertengger di badan sebelum dilempar ke sembarang arah.

Seperti sekarang, ia berjalan anggun dengan _high-heels_ cantik di atas panggung, sorak-sorai penonton terdengar dari berbagai penjuru ruangan semenjak tirai besar dibuka. Musik dimainkan, badan pun pelan-pelan bergerak mengikuti irama, semakin sensual, dan siapa saja yang melihatnya jelas terpana. Setiap kali M-21 menarik kain dari tubuhnya, mulai dari rompi, dasi, kemeja, hingga celana, sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan kostum _bunny-girl_ , hiruk-pikuk yang mengelilingi bakalan menggila.

Orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai _fans_ besarnya tentu tak mau tinggal diam, meneriakkan namanya sembari melempar uang agar mendapatkan perhatian si bintang utama, dan dia punya kewajiban menyelesaikan pertunjukkan sebelum mengambil semua hadiahnya. Sikap dingin, ekspresi cuek, tapi menggoda di saat bersamaan, sukses membuat kaum Adam dan Hawa menyusun strategi menaklukkan serigala manja ini.

M-21 sebisa mungkin membagi atensinya pada orang-orang yang mengitari panggung, sesekali berkedip nakal kalau ada yang melemparkan uang dalam jumlah besar. Akan tetapi, apabila diperhatikan dengan saksama, pasti akan menyadari kalau arah matanya lebih sering terfokus pada seseorang di pojok ruangan. Tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manis tatkala pemilik iris merah delima yang dimaksud balik menatapnya.

Lagu pun hampir selesai, di penghujung pertunjukkan ia melakukan satu aksi nakal dengan memukul lumayan keras bokongnya. Tanpa melupakan tata-krama, M-21 mengambil seluruh uang yang diperolehnya, lalu berjalan layaknya peragawati kelas internasional ke _backstage_. Menitipkan pendapatan malam itu pada pria berambut pirang panjang, Frankenstein, yang sudah menunggunya untuk dibagi sesuai ketentuan kontrak.

Memposisikan dirinya di bangku depan meja rias, melepas bando kelinci serta _wig_ merah muda sepunggung, melap keringat yang membasahi muka, mengambil baju kimono tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya karena suhu pendingin ruangan tak main-main, napasnya masih tersengal-sengal efek kelelahan. Pekerjaan yang satu ini memang menguras banyak tenaga, tetapi sangat sebanding dengan penghasilan yang diterima.

Belum sampai lima belas menit M-21 beristirahat, lelaki _blonde_ yang tadi dijumpainya mendekati, serta-merta menepuk pundaknya. Lantas berkata, “penampilan yang luar biasa seperti biasanya, Em.” Hanya sebuah senyuman yang menjadi respons balasan, ia tahu kalau tamunya ini tak datang untuk sekadar memberikan pujian. Dan apa yang diprediksi memang benar tatkala sebuah informasi didengarnya, “Tuan memanggilmu ke depan.”

“Baik. Aku akan menggan–“

Seolah tahu alasan yang ingin diucapkannya, orang itu seenaknya menyela. “Tidak perlu mengganti pakaianmu. Pergilah sekarang. Seperti ini.” M-21 mengangguk patuh, sebentar memerbaiki riasan wajahnya, memakai kembali rambut palsu dan bando telinga kelinci, merapikan kimono, lalu mengikuti langkah laki-laki tersebut menuju ruang utama kasino. Sepanjang jalan dia menyadari beberapa pasang mata melihatinya dengan penuh tanda tanya, penasaran sekiranya ke mana tujuan si _stripper_.

” _Thank you_ , Frankenstein,” bisiknya, sesaat yang mengantar mendadak menghentikan langkah semeter dari meja besar yang dikelilingi orang-orang berpakaian mahal. Tersenyum manis pada pemilik netra _ruby_ yang tadi terus-menerus memakan perhatiannya, jelas sangat paham apa yang harus dilakukan. Jadi tanpa perlu menunggu aba-aba, ia memposisikan diri di atas pangkuan sang tuan, mengecup bibir itu, mencumbu manja leher jenjang yang disembunyikan kerah bajunya.

“Saya permisi, _Master_.” Lelaki pirang itu pun langsung pergi ketika sebuah anggukan singkat didapatnya.

“ _So_ , sampai mana kita tadi?” sedemikian santai pria tampan ini bertanya kepada tamu-tamunya, dengan suara datar seolah servis nakal yang mampu membuat siapa pun gagal fokus bukanlah problema besar. Jari-jemarinya merayap masuk ke dalam kimono yang dikenakan M-21, meraba-raba liar sesuka hati, dan yang bersangkutan pasrah terhadap tindakan mesum yang dilakukan orang tersebut. Tak ada yang langsung menanggapi, tampaknya mereka terlalu terdistraksi, dan menjadi sungkan sendiri – atau lebih tepatnya iri.

M-21 sadar, bahwa perannya di situ cuma sebagai aksesoris dari perbincangan bisnis, politik, dan isu lain.

Bukan lagi pemeran utama, apalagi _superstar_.

Dapat ia rasakan tangan kiri yang semula bermain-main bebas di pahanya berpindah, terangkat tinggi-tinggi guna memberikan kode ke pelayan setianya. M-21 yang mengerti spontan berdiri, ikut menunggu perintah yang sebenarnya telah dihapal mati. Begitu lelaki _blonde_ kembali menghampiri, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun si _master_ mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke atas, dan mereka berdua mohon pamit.

Berjalan melewati rute khusus, dari gedung kasino sekaligus bar menuju hotel memang tidak butuh memakan waktu yang lama, sebab berada di wilayah yang sama. M-21 bersandar pada dinding lift yang membawanya ke lantai kamar eksklusif, sedang kurang _mood_ melakukan percakapan sekadarnya dengan laki-laki jangkung tersebut.

Begitu lift terbuka dan Frankenstein berinisiatif berjalan duluan, dia membatalkan niat itu dengan berucap, “selesaikan saja tugasmu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok.” Lawan bicaranya tak memberikan respons balasan, acap menekan tombol agar dibawa kembali ke lantai dasar. Malam Minggu seperti ini memang saat yang paling sibuk di kasino dan bar, biasanya sekitar pukul tiga subuh M-21 baru boleh meninggalkan tempat kerja.

Dia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan spesial yang tidak bisa sembarang orang memasukinya karena mempunyai sistem keamanan termuktahir. M-21 memasukkan sandi khusus, pemindaian retina serta sidik jari, dan pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Bukan hanya itu, lampu-lampu pun menyala secara otomatis berbarengan langkah pertamanya memasuki kamar.

Mengambil remote guna membuka gorden besar yang menutupi jendela, menikmati panorama dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit ternama, tak pernah bosan melihat keindahan malam hari dengan segala dramanya. Sungguh, mana mungkin ia menyesali kehidupan yang sekarang dijalaninya. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada terlantar, kelaparan, tersiksa di tengah sadisnya kota besar.

Toh, tidak ada orang yang dirugikan, dan M-21 juga siap menanggung segala dosa yang diperbuatnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit sibuk dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana, M-21 akhirnya beranjak mengambil tissue basah, membersihkan _make-up_ sebelum bos besarnya datang. Menyempatkan diri untuk mandi, memakai kemeja putih yang tampak lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya, menyalakan televisi, lalu berbaring santai di atas sofa. Mendadak pintu utama terbuka lagi, dia acap berdiri tegak, tersenyum ramah sesaat melihat wajah yang sangat familier. Dan laki-laki itu tahu tugas lain menantinya.

“Selamat datang, Tuan. Terima kasih untuk kerja keras Anda,” sapanya dengan hormat, dan sosok yang dimaksud malah asyik melepasi kancing pakaian. Sudah menjadi hal wajar kalau tak ada tanggapan sebanding yang bakal diterimanya, maka pria muda ini pun spontan memupus jarak mereka untuk membantu. Jangankan berbincang-bincang akrab, mengetahui nama lengkap sang tuan saja M-21 butuh waktu hampir setahun.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

M-21 mempunyai beberapa pekerjaan di lingkungan yang sama, _The Noble Casino, Bar, Restaurant, and Hotel_. Senin sampai Jum’at tugasnya menyiapkan minuman beralkohol yang dipesan para pengunjung, setelan khas bartender melekat pada badan indahnya. Khusus Sabtu malam, ia akan menjadi sosok yang nyaris seratus persen bukan dirinya, dengan riasan, _wig_ palsu, mengenakan pakaian-pakaian nakal, berjalan penuh percaya diri ke tengah panggung dan menari seksi.

Namun, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, dia adalah pemuas nafsu lelaki yang sekarang ini mencium bibirnya.

“Mugung-hwa, siapkan air hangat di _bathtube_.”

Dan pria itu juga satu-satunya manusia yang masih memanggil dengan nama aslinya. Dia menggigit pelan bibir Raizel, sengaja tak henti-henti menggodanya, lalu membisikan pilihan lain di telinga pemilik iris merah delima tersebut, menawarkan agar mereka bersama-sama ke kamar mandi saja. Respons yang satu ini sebenarnya sudah M-21 perhitungkan, alih-alih aktivitas mereka sebelumnya berubah semakin intim, justru sebuah tamparan yang diterimanya.

Memegangi pipi kirinya yang tampak memerah, bergegas pergi sebelum perintah serupa diucapkan kembali, sebab takut menerima perlakuan kasar yang semakin memburuk. Ia menyadari Raizel bersandar di ambang pintu, mengamati gerak-geriknya, sementara otaknya sibuk menerka-menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Walaupun dari pengalaman yang selama ini dipelajarinya, M-21 hanya mampu berusaha sebaik mungkin agar _mood_ sang tuan perlahan-lahan membaik.

Dia enggan berakhir diusir dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian minim, terpaksa meringkuk di samping pintu sendirian, dan harus memakan waktu setidaknya tiga-empat jam sampai akhirnya perintah masuk didengarnya. Syukurlah pelayan hotel saja dilarang naik ke lantai itu, mereka biasanya cuma datang sekali per hari untuk membersihkan isi kamar, jadi takkan ada orang lain yang lalu-lalang, atau M-21 bakalan malu setengah mati.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel menghapus jarak mereka, merengkuh erat dari belakang, bertubi-tubi mengecup tengkuk lehernya. “Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu kesal,” sejujurnya, M-21 sama sekali tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Akan tetapi, cuma itu cara terbaik untuk meredam seluruh amarah sang tuan – benar-benar menyerupai bom nuklir yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sialnya lagi si pemilik iris merah delima ini takkan pernah menjelaskan alasan dari semua perilakunya yang kadang sebaik malaikat, lalu berubah drastis sekejam iblis. M-21 sudah terbiasa. Ah, bukan begitu, dia memang wajib membiasakan diri kalau mau terus hidup serba berkecukupan seperti sekarang. Raizel memberikan segala hal yang sebelumnya hanya impian belaka.

Pekerjaan mana yang tidak memiliki risiko? Suka dan duka selalu ada, termasuk pilihan yang diambil M-21. Dilihat berdasarkan aspek positifnya, ia memiliki kehidupan menyenangkan, tinggal di tempat mewah, dapat membeli apa saja yang diinginkan semudah membalik telapak tangan, sehari-hari menikmati makanan dan minuman enak, hingga biaya kuliah bukan lagi sebuah persoalan.

Sementara ditengok dari sisi yang lain, jelaslah ini sangat melelahkan. Pandangan di masyarakat pun bakal menilainya sebagai orang yang hina, tak punya harga diri lagi, maka M-21 berupaya keras menyembunyikan rapat-rapat rahasia kelamnya. Akan tetapi, kalau memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang masa lalunya, ia pasti akan mengikuti arus takdir yang sama, dan kembali berakhir dalam genggaman Raizel.

M-21 tak pernah menganggap itu sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Jadi, apa yang harus diperbaiki?

* * *

o

O

o

Hidup sebatang kara, tumbuh tanpa mengenal siapa orang tuanya, begitu lulus sekolah menengah atas M-21 membulatkan tekad untuk pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengumpulkan uang sendiri, sebab dari kecil terbiasa bekerja _part-time_ di berbagai tempat. Namun, kota besar memang bukan tempat yang ramah bagi semua orang. Jangankan memperoleh pekerjaan dengan bayaran tinggi, upah pun sering kali tak sesuai usahanya.

Setelah bekerja setahun penuh, habis-habisan berhemat, makan hanya dua kali sehari, sewa kamar kost merupakan pengeluaran terbanyak yang harus dibayarnya, ia masih belum mampu mengumpulkan uang buat biaya kuliah. Yaa, dengan memiliki ijazah perguruan tinggi, kesempatan mendapat pekerjaan layak jauh lebih besar, dan gaji pun jelas membaik. Tidak ada panggilan wawancara kerja yang baru, maka saat ini M-21 bekerja _freelance_.

Kadang dia harus berdiri berjam-jam di tengah keramaian membagikan brosur, memakai pakaian badut untuk memeriahkan acara ulang tahun anak-anak, ikut menjadi buruh di proyek konstruksi bangunan, dan masih banyak lagi. Pernah beberapa kali M-21 menerima tawaran menjadi model dalam pemotretan busana, sebab siapa pun pasti setuju bahwa paras wajahnya sangat ganteng dengan tinggi proposional, tetapi langsung ditolak karena mengaku terlalu kikuk saat harus disuruh bergaya.

Kenangan ketika teman-teman semasa sekolah yang mengejeknya banci sebab mengikuti ekskul tari, dijauhi karena miskin dan yatim-piatu, sukses membuatnya menjadi manusia yang kurang percaya diri. Dulu juga pernah seorang siswi menyatakan perasaan suka padanya, dan M-21 harus menerima kekerasan fisik dari guru yang ternyata naksir gadis itu, bekas luka di ujung bibir sebelah kirinya adalah bukti – ancaman akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah beserta anak-anak panti yang lain membuatnya tetap bungkam.

Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, M-21 akhirnya bisa beristrahat seusai membagikan dua ratus pamflet pada orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Duduk di bangku taman yang sedang sepi, melepas masker muka serta topi, mengambil termos air panas dan ramen instant yang disimpannya dalam tas ransel. Berpikir sejenak, kalau sebaiknya hari ini ia absen mengonsumsi makanan cepat saji karena _owner_ memberikan bonus spesial atas kerjanya.

Sebelum dia memasukkan dua objek tadi ke tempat asal, mendadak datang seorang pemuda duduk di sampingnya, indera visual mereka bertemu beberapa detik sampai M-21 sendiri yang mengalihkan pandangan. Rambutnya hitam legam, telinga kirinya dipasangi anting berbentuk salib, mengenakan setelan serba hitam nan rapi, kulitnya _pale_ bersih, aura _cool_ yang sulit diabaikan, iris kirmizi, ekspresi wajahnya datar, dan… sedemikian tampan.

Apabila musim dingin memiliki bentuk manusia, maka sosok itu merupakan perwujudan yang sempurna.

Nyaris lima menit berlalu, entah kenapa M-21 merasa gugup. Melirik sedikit ke arah lelaki itu, mendapati fakta kalau yang bersangkutan fokus mengamati benda di tangannya. Ia memberanikan diri menawarkan, “ka-kau mau?” tak ada tanggapan apa pun, malah si penerima tanya menatapnya dalam-dalam. Lambat-laun, sebuah anggukkan pelan menjawabnya.

“Oke. Sebentar, yaa.” Bergegas membuka segel kemasan cup itu, merobek bumbu beserta minyak untuk dituangkan ke dalam mie, lalu disusul air panas, dan asap mengepul keluar dari makanan tersebut. Saat yakin mie siap disantap, M-21 menyorongnya pada si orang asing. Seraya mengimbukan, “hati-hati!” yang disambut tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

Sudahlah. Mungkin orangnya memang begitu atau, jangan-jangan bisu.

M-21 berhasil dibikin bingung ketika laki-laki itu justru memandangi isi cup. “Sebaiknya cepat dimakan sebelum mengembang,” dan yang menerima saran tetap acuh tak acuh. Cukup sudah, rasa sabarnya pun bisa habis, mengambil lagi makanan instant yang menjadi sumber masalah, mengangkat garpu plastik yang terisi mie, lalu menyuap ke mulut lawan bicaranya.

Mengembalikan cup ramen ke tangan lelaki tampan yang terus-menerus diam seribu bahasa, tersenyum puas begitu melihatnya memakan sampai habis. M-21 beranjak berdiri, ini saatnya pulang untuk bersiap kerja nanti malam. _Owner_ minimarket di depan kost memintanya untuk membantu mengangkat _stock_ barang yang masuk.

“Hei!” baru mau membuat langkah keempat, suara dari belakangnya memanggil. Belum cukup keterkejutan M-21, mendadak sebuah objek melayang ke arahnya, dengan sigap menangkap benda tersebut. Lantas menyadari itu anting salib yang tadi terpasang di telinga kiri pria yang masih saja memasang tampang e _motionless_.

“Itu platinum.”

Serius, ia gagal paham. “Hah?!”

“Jual saja.”

Butuh waktu belasan detik bagi M-21 memproses lisan singkat tadi. “Tidak. Aku–“

“Ambil!” satu kata yang terkesan mutlak, memaksa, dan paten. Dia kontan mengangguk setuju karena, jujur saja, suara pemuda asing tersebut benar-benar membius kewarasan. Si manusia anonim tapi seenaknya memberikan benda berharga itu turut berdiri, lalu berjalan melewati M-21 tanpa memberikan _perintah_ yang lain.

Ekspresi bego gagal M-21 sembunyikan, sesaat mendengar ahli perhiasan menjelaskan komponen dan perkiraan harga anting tersebut. Platinum rupanya lebih mahal dari emas, terlebih lagi ada berlian dua karat yang bersemayam di tengah-tengah salib-nya. Bukan, ia sama sekali tak berpikir untuk menjualnya, hanya sekadar penasaran.

Ini harus dikembalikan. Titik!

Cepat-cepat dia kembali ke taman, berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan pemuda unik itu. Akan tetapi, sejam lebih telah berlalu dari perpisahan mereka tadi, jadi memang kecil harapan, tetapi menolak putus asa sebelum berusaha. M-21 berkeliling taman sebanyak tiga kali, menunggu sampai setidaknya matahari terbenam, dan tak menemukan orang yang dicari.

Semenjak itu, tiap hari M-21 menantinya di bangku tribun yang sama.

o O o

Sebulan terlewati begitu saja, M-21 nyaris menyerah dengan tekadnya untuk mengembalikan anting itu. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Sesaat kornea abu-abunya menangkap wujud manusia yang ditunggu-tunggu dari jauh, ia langsung mengacak-acak isi dalam tasnya, dan berlari mendekati. “Kumohon, ambillah. Aku tidak mungkin menerima barang seberharga ini,” pintanya tulus.

Pemuda yang dimaksud berhenti sejenak, mengamati objek pembicaraan, lalu melangkah untuk memposisikan diri di kursi taman. M-21 turut melakukan hal yang sama, “aku sudah menunggumu tiap hari agar bisa mengembalikan ini. Jadi kumohon dengan sangat, ambillah.” Ia sadari adanya sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi orang yang diajaknya berkompromi, terlihat kaget atau apa.

“Kau bodoh, yaa.” Memang terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

M-21 menundukkan kepala, terbiasa dengan kata-kata kasar yang ditujukan padanya, justru ucapan lelaki (aneh) itu tak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan yang diterimanya dulu. Terkejut ketika merasa rambutnya digenggam cukup kuat, memaksa agar tatapan sekaligus atensinya terfokus ke iris merah delima. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang tatkala menemukan senyum kecil terukir di bibir sang _stranger_.

Sosok itu benar-benar mempunyai aura misterius yang menakutkan dan damai di waktu bersamaan.

Sambil melepas cengkraman di rambutnya, lelaki yang sekarang dalam setelan serba putih itu bertanya, “bawa seperti yang kemarin?” M-21 kontan memberi isyarat mengiyakan dengan berangguk-angguk, secepat kilat mengeluarkan ramen cup dan termos air panasnya, menyerahkan pada orang di sebelahnya begitu mie siap dimakan. Aslinya ia bukan tipikal yang mau patuh tanpa alasan, tapi entah mengapa rasanya ini seolah pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati.

Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di benaknya. Kalau memang laki-laki itu enggan menerima antingnya kembali dengan cuma-cuma, maka mereka bisa membuat kesepakatan yang sama-sama menguntungkan – _win-win solution_. “Begini saja, anggaplah kita saling menolong. Kau ambil barangmu, dan berikan aku pekerjaan.” Ia beranikan diri untuk melisankan kalimat interogatif ini, “siapa na– ”

“Namamu?” yang ternyata disela oleh si pemilik iris _ruby_.

“Gung-wha! Si Banci,” bukan M-21 yang menjawab. Sial, suara yang memanggil itu memang dikenalnya.

Ia bergumam pelan melihat orang yang dimaksud mendekati mereka, “Pak Jake?” rupanya guru olahraga sialan itu masih ingat dengan dirinya. Coba lihat, gadis yang dulu menyatakan perasaan ke M-21 dan ditolak, sekarang ada dalam pelukan si bangsat yang pernah memukulinya. Pemuda berambut abu-abu ini tak merasakan apa-apa selain kasihan.

“Apa kabar, Marie?”

Wanita muda berambut biru acap menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seraya memalingkan muka. Mendadak kerah baju M-21 ditarik kasar, tanpa sempat memersiapkan diri, tubuhnya dipukul hingga tersungkur mengenaskan. Perhatian mantan gurunya teralih ke objek yang turut jatuh bersama sang korban. “Kau mencuri di mana benda berharga ini, Sialan?!” Jake gagal mengambil anting tersebut, pergerakannya terhenti karena seseorang memegangi bahunya – bersikukuh menahan.

Padahal sentuhannya pada pundak kanan si pria bejat terlihat biasa dan lemah, tapi sukses membuat yang bersangkutan tak berkutik sama sekali. Satu tendangan di kakinya membuat Jake terjatuh dengan muka yang terlebih dahulu mendarat ke permukaan bumi. Marie berteriak histeris. Suaranya meyakinkan M-21 bahwa apa yang barusan dilihatnya bukan ilusi.

Lelaki asing, aneh, anonim itu menghajar Jake semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, tangan kirinya yang memegang cup mie pun ikut bertindak menyiksa, menumpahkan ramen yang belum dimakan ke mantan guru sekolah M-21. Teror menguar dari netranya yang semerah darah, “pergilah, atau kalian berdua pasti akan menyesal!” Marie spontan membopong pacarnya, tergopoh-gopoh menjauhi mereka.

Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, M-21 merasa ada yang bersedia melindunginya.

M-21 berdiri, menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di jaket _hoodie_ maupun celananya, lalu berjongkok lagi guna mengambil anting platinum yang sempat menjadi bahan permasalahan. Menyodorkan ke direksi seberang, “terima kasih,” dan ia baru menyadari kalau ternyata lelaki ini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. “Dengan begini kita impas, kan?

Alih-alih mengiyakan, barang secuil senyuman pun tidak didapat. Ia kembali terkejut saat si pria tampan mengambil ponsel pintar dari saku jas, melemparkan ke arahnya. Kemudian berucap simpel, “datanglah besok ke sini. Dan tunggu teleponku.” Lantas melangkah menjauhi begitu saja, meninggalkan M-21 yang tak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa.

Keesokan hari yang dinanti pun tiba. Ia jadi gagal paham karena yang menemuinya malah seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang. Sedikit berbasa-basi dengan memperkenalkan diri, juga menanyakan apakah anting salib yang semenjak sebulan lalu menghilang maupun ponsel _master_ -nya ada pada pemuda itu, dan M-21 mengiyakan. Namanya Frankenstein, pelayan setia sekaligus orang kepercayaan si raven.

Menyerahkan kedua objek tersebut ke tangan Frankenstein, dan tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar karena menerima panggilan masuk. “Yaa, saya sudah mendapatkan anting Anda.” Jeda beberapa detik, sepertinya sang _master_ telah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki _blonde_ tersebut mengeryitkan dahi. “Baik, Tuan. Akan saya lakukan,” demikian kalimat yang M-21 dengar sebelum sambungan telekomunikasi mereka terputus.

“ _Master-_ ku ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya ada perjanjian yang harus dia tepati.”

Dalam hidup M-21 yang penuh kerja keras, sekali pun ia tidak pernah membayangkan bisa menaiki mobil mewah, menginjakkan kaki di kawasan elit ternama, apalagi sampai memasuki kamar hotel eksklusif. Pemandangan kota dari jendela lantai teratas terlalu menakjubkan, sampai tak menyadari ada yang berkali-kali memanggilnya.

“Gung-hwa!”

Napasnya seakan terhenti begitu sosok dengan kornea kirmizi itu dilihatnya, yang kali ini mengenakan pakaian didominasi _black-gold_. Mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, menyadari bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua saja, entah ke mana perginya Frankenstein. Pasti karena terlalu fokus pada panorama indah tadi membuatnya mengabaikan sekeliling.

Frankenstein sebelumnya sudah memberitahu untuk memanggil sosok tersebut dengan, “Tuan.”

Jari telunjuk sang _master_ mengarah ke kamar mandi, dan M-21 paham maksudnya. Meletakkan semua pakaian di tempat cucian kotor, mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan guyuran air, mencuci rambutnya. Sungguh, dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, mengerti bagaimana cara mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

Terutama saat si bos mengapit M-21 antara badan jangkungnya dengan dinding, lalu memutarnya untuk saling berhadapan, sama-sama dalam kondisi telanjang, mencium wajah maupun lehernya. Menggiringnya yang masih basah ke tempat tidur, bertubi-tubi melumat bibirnya, melatihnya menjadi seorang _good kisser_. Plaaak! Tamparan selalu melayang ke pipi, pinggang, atau bokongnya, kala tanpa sengaja ia melakukan kesalahan – seperti menggigit lidah, membuat gigi mereka bertabrakan, dan lain-lain.

o O o

Di pagi harinya M-21 pamit untuk pulang, karena ada pekerjaan membagi brosur yang sudah disetujuinya kemarin. Dan mau bagaimana pun lelah tubuhnya setelah semalaman penuh melayani sang tuan, janji tetap harus ditepati. Namun, begitu kembali ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil pakaian, dan tidak menemukan sehelai benang pun.

“Frankenstein pasti sudah membuang semua pakaianmu, beserta tas dan seisinya.” Ia terlalu _shock_ mendengar informasi tersebut, hingga kain sprei yang dipakainya untuk menutupi badan terjatuh ke lantai. Lelaki yang cocok dianalogikan sebagai musim salju ini menghapus spasi mereka, menariknya untuk berada dalam dekapan hangat. Berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur dengan menggendong M-21 – kedua kakinya terkunci erat pada pinggang si _master_.

“Aku lupa menanyakan hal ini. Siapa namamu, Tuan?”

“Raizel.”

“Artinya?”

“ _Rose_.”

M-21 kontan tersenyum mendengar itu. “Mugung-hwa juga berarti bunga mawar, Tuan.” Mawar Korea _._

Jari-jemari Raizel bermain di atas bahunya, lalu berpindah ke leher, sesekali mencubiti dadanya. M-21 menjadi berani untuk berinisiatif mencium bibir _master_ -nya terlebih dahulu, dan tampaknya sudah cukup banyak belajar dari pengalaman pertamanya. Ia pun tak lagi berusaha meredam desahan seksinya, atau pukulan yang lumayan kuat bakalan mampir ke pipi, punggung, atau bokongnya.

“Ooh, Tuhan!” sedemikian terkagetnya dia, begitu menyadari ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Frankenstein memasang wajah santai, seakan pemandangan si tuan bermesraan dengan lelaki atau wanita lain merupakan tontonan yang biasa dilihatnya. M-21 langsung bersembunyi ke bawah _bed cover,_ menutupi merahnya wajah – malu setengah mati. Mengintip dari balik selimut, melihat pelayan Raizel dengan sopan mengembalikan anting salib yang familier.

“Tolong, jangan lagi meninggalkan _earring_ ini sembarang, Tuan. Anda tahu betapa penting–“

“Bawakan pakaian baru untuk Mugung-hwa. Dan kosongkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini.” Seolah tidak mau mendengar ceramah bijak _butler_ setianya, Raizel memotong pembicaraan begitu saja. Akan tetapi, Frankenstein hanya mengiyakan, membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. M-21 keluar dari persembunyian, mukanya masih semerah kepiting rebus.

“Malu?”

M-21 mengangguk cepat. “Yaa, Tuan. Aku tid–”

“Kau harus belajar membiasakan diri. Frankenstein tangan kananku. Dia punya akses bebas kemari seperti tadi.” Mungkin memang kebiasaan Raizel mengintrupsi ucapan orang lain. M-21 mengangguk pelan, persis anak kecil yang akan patuh karena diiming-imingi hadiah. Tak ada lagi konversasi antara mereka, dan ia pun disuruh membersihkan diri. Keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat pakaian baru telah tertata rapi di atas tempat tidur, dan sukses ternganga lebar begitu melihat label harga dari seluruh aitem tersebut.

“Kenapa masih telanjang?” tanya Raizel begitu melihatnya masih mengenakan handuk, lelaki itu sendiri dengan santai memilih setelan apa yang ingin dipakainya dari lemari raksasa. M-21 memegang erat baju-celana senilai tabungan kuliah yang dikumpulkan selama ini, ooh, tidak, lebih mahal lagi karena ditambah jaket, _boxer briefs_ , kaus kaki, dan sepatu. Tampak seperti orang konyol yang kebingungan mencari jalan pulang sebab tersasar jauh di lautan lepas.

“Kenakan sekarang atau kubuang!”

Secepat kilat dia melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan, dan takjub karena pakaian itu benar-benar pas di tubuhnya. Frankenstein datang lagi untuk mengabarkan, “saya selesai mengatur ulang jadwal Anda, Tuan. Mobil pun sudah menunggu di bawah. Selamat bersenang-senang.” Raizel mengangguk sekali, lalu pria jangkung tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka. M-21 berjalan mengikuti langkah sang _master_ , pasrah mau dibawa ke mana saja.

Sebab dalam hatinya yakin, bahwa sebengis apa pun tindakan Raizel terhadapnya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

M-21 selalu tabah menghadapi kondisi hidup yang serba kekurangan, sekali pun membuatnya jadi bahan olokkan. Dulu setiap kali ada pemungutan biaya perjalanan darmawisata, dia pasti akan memohon pada wali kelasnya agar diizinkan mundur, tapi tetap bisa ikut karena kebijakan sekolah untuk murid yang kurang mampu.

Lama-kelamaan, ia lelah dikasihani.

Oleh sebab itu, dia merasa sungkan tatkala Raizel membawanya ke supermall, menyuruhnya untuk memilih pakaian yang disuka. Lelaki berambut hitam legam yang bersangkutan sampai menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, baru M-21 mulai memilah-milih tanpa berani menengok _price tag_ -nya – atau bakal kena serangan jantung. Dan ketika belanjaan dirasa masih kurang, mereka pasti mampir ke toko yang lain.

“Tuan, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.”

Sang _master_ mengangguk, tapi langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah konter ponsel. Hanya saja tak seperti yang lalu-lalu, Raizel meninggalkan ia sendiri karena ada telepon penting masuk. Tentu dengan menitipkan _black-card_ ke pemuda yang kelelahan karena barang bawaan yang sangat banyak, juga membisikkan nomor pin-nya.

Namun, belum sempat M-21 melihat-lihat ponsel mana yang menarik perhatian, salah seorang pekerja langsung membawanya ke kasir, menerangkan kalau Raizel telah memesan via _online_ , jadi tinggal pelunasan saja. Begitu melihat barang yang harus dibayar, dia menggeleng horor, “itu terlalu mahal,” dan meminta untuk dibiarkan mencari yang lain.

“Kau berani melawanku?” entah sejak kapan Raizel berada di sampingnya, berbisik mengintimidasi.

“Anda su-sudah selesai, Tuan?”

Raizel langsung menarik kartu kredit premiumnya dari tangan laki-laki yang terlihat canggung ini, memberikan pada kasir sambil berkata mengambil _smartphone_ yang tadi dipilihnya. M-21 tertunduk lesu, tahu kalau hukuman sudah menantinya, entah apa. Lantas mereka duduk di restoran Prancis, dan ia cari aman dengan memesan menu yang sama persis _master_ -nya.

Dan benar saja apa yang dicemaskan, M-21 menerima hukuman yang jelas membuatnya jera. Raizel mendorongnya keluar dari kamar dengan hanya mengenakan _boxer briefs_. Menangis sambil meringkuk di samping pintu, hingga hampir empat jam berlalu baru ia diperbolehkan masuk untuk melanjutkan sesi bercinta yang sempat tertunda.

Raizel mengingatkan hal krusial paling pertama, yaitu jangan berani menentangnya.

o O o

Kehidupan yang sekarang dijalani M-21 sangat berkebalikan dari masa lalunya, setidaknya kalau harus dibandingkan beberapa bulan kemarin, perubahan yang terjadi terlampau signifikan. Mulai mengikuti kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa baru di perguruan tinggi, dan kemampuan dalam bersosial dengan orang lain yang masih menjadi kendala besarnya. Laki-laki ini cenderung pasif, kurang inisiatif, menjauhi rekan-rekan sekelasnya, dan selalu menolak ajakkan mereka untuk sekadar menonton bareng. _Overthingking_ memang tidak baik, khawatir kalau mereka mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan.

Dia pun belajar banyak hal baru, termasuk bagaimana meracik minuman alkohol yang enak. Frankenstein sendiri yang menjadi tutornya, pria itu memang luar biasa, bisa segalanya, bahkan memiliki lisensi pilot dan _bartender_. Juga mengetahui beberapa fakta mengejutkan, salah satunya mengenai anting salib yang pernah diberikan Raizel. Ternyata itu merupakan simbol kongkret yang menyatakan ia sebagai orang terkemuka di organisasi dunia gelap, dan betapa penting dirinya sampai banyak anggota parlemen kenegaraan yang ingin bertatap muka.

Sementara kariernya sebagai _stripper_ baru dimulai setelah setahun berlalu. Lelaki abu-abu ini dibawa mengunjungi kasino sekaligus bar, dan saat melihat pertunjukkan seorang lelaki yang menari seksi dengan sedikit demi sedikit melucuti pakaian, M-21 tanpa sadar ikut menggerakkan pelan-pelan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. "Tampaknya kau mempunyai _passion_ di _dance_ ," Frankenstein hanya iseng berkomentar. Dan ia menanggapi terlalu serius, mengatakan kalau semasa sekolah dulu pernah mengikuti ekskul tari.

"Kau mau menari di atas panggung?" tawar pria _blonde_.

M-21 menggeleng yakin. "Ti-tidak." 

"Kenapa? Kau tak harus telanjang, kok."

"Nanti kalau mereka melempariku sepatu, bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu, kau benar-benar harus menari." Raizel langsung memutuskan, menarik lengan laki-laki itu, lalu mengajaknya menaiki belakang panggung. "Sampai kapan kau mau terus-menerus kurang percaya diri, hah?!" kemudian mendorong M-21 untuk berada di bawah _spotlight_. Semua perhatian otomatis tertuju padanya, kaki terasa lunglai, nyaris pingsan saking gugupnya. Hingga sebuah lagu terdengar, menutup matanya sejenak, menghela napas terlebih dahulu, lalu bergerak mengikuti _beat_. Pelan-pelan melepas kancing baju, matanya terfokus pada satu sosok, dan pada detik selanjutnya ia merasa bebas. 

Tak lagi terkungkung oleh rasa cemas yang selalu menghantuinya. Suasana yang tadi canggung berubah drastis, semua penonton takjub dengan pesonanya. Indah, menawan, tapi rapuh di waktu yang bersamaan. Uang terbang melayang-layang di sekitarnya, jumlahnya semakin bertambah tiap detik, dan menjadi total pendapatan panggung terbesar dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. M-21 tersenyum puas dengan keberanian diri yang baru dimilikinya.

Dan sejak itu pula M21 resmi menjadi salah satu _stripper_ andalan _The Noble Casino and Bar_. Raizel menyetujuinya dengan syarat melakukan pertunjukkan hanya sekali seminggu. Namun, untuk menutupi identitas asli, dia harus memakai _wig,_ _make up_ , dan aksesoris lain, karena khawatir salah seorang rekan sekampus ada yang mengenalinya, atau suatu saat menimbulkan drama konyol. 

Miris, perasaan senang mendadak lenyap, tatkala mendapati seorang wanita _brunette_ duduk di atas pangkuan bos besarnya. Tetap melanjutkan jejak kaki meski ada ribuan sembilu menusuk hati, dan menguatkan diri buat tersenyum dan menyapa Raizel. Sang tuan bahkan bisa tertawa pelan, tersenyum lebih lebar karena sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Ia cuma menjadi patung bisu, sampai Frankenstein menerima perintah untuk mengantarnya ke kamar hotel. M-21 sendiri tak paham, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini.

Padahal statusnya apa? Cuma mainan seks bernyawa.

Seusai mandi dia tertidur, terlalu lelap, sehingga tidak menyadari suara pintu terbuka – biasanya ia acap terbangun meski sangat mengantuk. Raizel melihatinya berbaring dalam kondisi telanjang, tersenyum ambigu sebelum menggigit pundak lelaki itu. Cukup kuat, sontak membuatnya terjaga sambil mengaduh nyaring. "Sakit?" dan yang menerima tanya justru menggeleng, menariknya untuk ikut jatuh ke ranjang. Entah apa yang merasuki, M-21 nekat menindih badan bos besarnya.

"Silakan gigit yang sebelahnya juga, _Master_."

"Ternyata selain bodoh, kau itu masokis, yaa?"

Mereka sama-sama bungkam.

Keheningan berakhir dengan satu pertanyaan simpel, "tanggal berapa kau lahir?"

"Dua puluh satu, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, panggilanmu sekarang adalah M-21. Paham?"

Dan semenjak itulah pseudonim yang digunakan Mugung-hwa jauh lebih dikenal daripada nama aslinya.

M-21 sebenarnya sangat mengerti dengan problema pentingnya saat ini. Sama seperti menghadapi kobaran api yang ia tak tahu telah melemparkan air atau bensin ke dalamnya. Memang banyak momen kala Raizel menjadi sosok yang teramat berjasa, tapi dalam hitungan menit berubah menjadi alasan hatinya remuk tanpa ampun. Kata _cinta_ sendiri merupakan hal yang tabu untuk hubungan mutualisme mereka.

Sebab M-21 tahu, mana mungkin dia memiliki Raizel selayaknya kekasih idaman.

Namun, melepaskan si lelaki sedingin musim salju begitu saja pun rasanya mustahil. Sekali pun mau, tetap saja takkan bisa. Oleh sebab itu, bila diberi peluang untuk mengulang masa lalunya, dia pasti memilih mengikuti arus takdir yang sama, dan kembali berakhir dalam genggaman Raizel. M-21 tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Jadi, apa yang harus diperbaiki?

Lagipula orang-orang selalu bilang…

* * *

o

O

o

Entah kenapa semua perjalanan hidupnya tiga tahun terakhir datang ke dalam mimpi, seperti sebuah film biografi, dan itu sangat aneh. Seolah alam bawah sadar sedang berupaya memperingatkan M-21, memberi pesan singkat yang maknanya terlalu ambigu. Mencoba bangun dari pembaringan, kepalanya langsung terserang pening, menyadari suhu tubuhnya yang lebih panas dari biasanya. Ia sakit, demam, mungkin karena terlalu lama berendam semalam. Melihati setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, dan mendapati Raizel sibuk mengetik di meja kerja.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan Raizel bertanya, “kau sudah bangun?”

Enggan peduli dengan kondisinya yang masih telanjang, memaksa badan untuk bergerak, mendekati laki-laki tersebut, tapi tetap menjaga jarak karena khawatir menularkan sakit padanya. “Bukankah pagi tadi Anda seharusnya berangkat ke Jepang, Tuan? Ini sudah lewat tengah hari.” Raizel tetap asyik dengan aktivitasnya, dan dia sudah terbiasa dibuat menunggu jawaban.

“Kau sedang demam dan terus-menerus mengigau.” Ada semacam kekuatan magis yang memaksa M-21 bertindak gila, semaunya duduk di pangkuan sang tuan, memeluk erat, lalu menciumnya bertubi-tubi sampai rambut abu-abunya ditarik agar menjauhi. “Kau ingin menularkan virus padaku, hah?! Tolol.” Raizel senantiasa menjadi dirinya yang biasa, sulit ditebak. Mungkin memang benar dia seorang masokis, terbukti dari tindakannya kembali mendekap pria tersebut.

Idiot, memang. Akan tetapi, mereka selalu bilang bahwa cinta takkan pernah salah.

**_Fin_ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama-tama, selamat atas resminya anime Noblesse. Semoga pas tayang nanti penumpang kapal ini semakin banyak. 
> 
> Hello, salam kenal! Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempublis fic pertama kali di AO3. Dan memang fic ini sudah duluan publish di FFN.
> 
> Sudah lama saya punya niat untuk membuat fanfiksi dengan tema yang dark semacam ini, tapi belum sempat terealisasi. Dan sekarang, begitu ada ide, mood, dan beberapa faktor pendukung, akhirnya bisa dieksekusi juga. Jangan tanya kenapa Raizel sikap, sifat, perilakunya berubah total dari canon, itu termasuk cita-cita. Beberapa OTP kesayangan saya ada yang memiliki analogi musim, dan RaiM-21 ini WINTER.
> 
> Self indulgence? Jelas. Saya sampai khawatir fanfik ini bakalan plotless. Dan seperti biasa, cerita yang saya buat berbeda dengan plot awal dan jadinya lebih panjang dari dugaan. Entahlah, saya (selalu) suka dengan ide seme yang menunjukkan sisi terlalu dominan, dan uke super submasif.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Bersediakah untuk memberi komentar?
> 
> Salam,
> 
> M0N.


End file.
